1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for an alarm system, more particularly to a control device for permitting two-stage operation of an alarm system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of sensors in the control of alarm systems is known in the art. For example, a shock sensor is employed in an anti-theft alarm system commonly installed in vehicles so as to operate the alarm system upon detection of an abnormal condition.
When a highly sensitive shock sensor is employed in an anti-theft alarm system, the alarm system is activated even though the vehicle body only experienced a mild shock, such as when a passer-by or a dog (or cat) accidentally bumps into the vehicle body. This inconveniences the vehicle owner since he or she has to rush to the parking area only to find out that there is nothing wrong with the vehicle. In addition, the noise that is generated when the alarm system is accidentally activated can disturb the serenity of a neighborhood.